The Eyes
by LuluAnnG
Summary: Ok so my new characters are 1 year older then Harry and his friends and a year younger then Fred and George. This is there story of there lives and relationship through out the Harry Potter stories. Starting on their first year of Hogwarts. Rated T for possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Payton Andrea Sullowen, I have live in Germany all of my life. Only recently have my parents decided that we should move to a nice little town named Ottery St. Catchpole. As nice as it looked, it was a bad decision on my part when it came to fitting into the puzzle of this new place. I have very dark Reddish Brown hair, I'm tall, thin, I have pale skin with a rosy tint to my cheeks, and round, dark, Green eyes. Every one there has lighter hair, more tan skin with freckles, and almost no one had green eyes. I might stand out a bit.  
Today is my eleventh birthday, August twenty-seventh, and I have received a very odd letter. The back of said letter had a seal made of red wax that formed the letter H. Out of pure curiosity, I, of course, opened it. Once the letter was opened it said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear ,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Either this was the strangest school list ever or it was some type of joke! Adding to the list of odd things today, it was delivered by an owl! And besides how was I supposed to get all of these supplies? I don't know of any stores that sell any one of these items, although I'm not sure about you… Besides, this was all a huge prank and it doesn't matter! Oh and last

but not least, it told me that I had to go to King's Cross station for an eleven o' clock train on platform nine and three quarters, or so the ticket said! Oh, what sort of childish prank is this? Or…maybe it's not a prank. I have to ask Mother.  
After a few minuets of wandering around the house in search of Mother I finally locate her in the dining room reading a book with no title that she hastily shut as I approached.  
"Ah, hello Payton! Happy birthday, sweetheart! Are you all right? Would you like some breakfast?" Mother always did try to put everything wrong in the world into just wanting something to eat.  
"Well Mother there is something. Oh and I would love a piece of toast, thank you. The thing is that I got a very odd letter today. I was wondering if you could please take a look at it." I handed the letter to Mother when she came back with my toast and a smear of raspberry jam on it, just the way I like it.  
Mother had a very peculiar expression on her face. A very sad one. It caught my attention. "Payton, this means that," Mother's voice got very chocked at this," Oh, Payton, it means t-that I have to l-let you be taken into the wizarding world! Y-you're a… a witch, Payton! You have m-magic! Oh I'm s-so proud of you, s-sweetheart!" Mother was honestly happy that I was a witch, an outcast, a freak!?  
"Mother, you're honestly happy for me. But what you don't get is that I'm enough of an outcast here. Now I'm a freak too! As if I'm not different enough already! And now you're congratulating me about this! Why?" She didn't understand! But…I had gone too far on this. I had hurt my Mother's feelings. "I'm sorry Mother; I didn't mean to hurt you! It's just that you don't understand. This isn't a good thing-"  
"ISN'T A GOOD THING?! Are you crazy you silly girl?" Mother said with a laugh," Oh, Payton you didn't hurt my feelings. But being a witch, being magic is the greatest thing anyone could ask for! There is actually a family up on the hill past the orchard who is the same as you! There, I think, the Weasel family. Well I'll invite them over to introduce ourselves. I'll go talk to them now! See you in a few minuets, Payton!" Mother sailed out of the door with new discovered energy and joy. A few minuets later Piano Man by Billy Joel started and I just had to sing along!

"That sounded really good!" Said an unfamiliar voice," Do you sing a lot?" I looked behind me and saw a twelve year old boy with flaming red hair, freckles, a few inches taller than me, and gorgeous brown eyes! "Sorry if I scared you, I'm Fred Weasly! I live behind the orchard with my family. It's great to meet you!" Fred had a nice smile and I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. Such a beautiful, dark, playful brown. It went nicely with his hair. Kind of an autumnal mixture along with the freckles.  
I decided that I liked the boy, seeing as he has been very welcoming and kind. "Hello Fred. It's nice to meet you too. I'm Payton Sullowen." I added a smile at the end since he had a tiny bit of a question in his eyes. Oh wow, I just couldn't look away! "I'm glad to have such a nice neighbor!" Okay so that was a bit overkill but it seemed to help.  
He laughed at my obvious uncomfortable state. "So you like to sing do you? Funny, so does a friend of mine! Now that I notice it, your eyes are the same as hers. Strange." Seeing me frown made him correct himself. He was obviously bright because he could tell that he had offended me. "I'm really sorry if that offended you! I didn't know that you were sensitive on the topic. I'm really sorry!"  
"Its fine Fred," I told him,"You don't know me that well yet so it's alright. I wouldn't be mad anyway. It's just that…I hate being the outsider here. I stand out so much and I hate it! I have lived in Germany for so long and now my mom just out of the blue decides to move here! Agh, I just hate it! Sorry you had to hear me rant about this. Just so you know I can get really scary at times. Sorry."  
He had a look of surprise on his face. Then he said, "It's alright. In fact you shouldn't be apologizing at all! You need to let your emotions out or else you might just explode!" He laughed and that laugh was just as beautiful as his eyes! "Well I have to go now; I was supposed to be home by now. Bye! I'll see you around, Payton!" He blew a sarcastic kiss to me with a laugh. I guess he's alright.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in Fred and Georges room with that stupid blind fold on waiting for them to give me my present. My name is Cordilia Isabel Scout but I hate the name Cordilia so people call me Cody. Today is my birthday and Fred and George are my two best friends in the whole world. I've none them my whole life. My family was good friends with the Weasley's seeing as they're the only other Wizarding family in our little village. Well except for the Lovegoods but they lived farther up the hill. I mean were sort of friends but at the same time not really.  
When I first got here their little sister Ginny first greeted me with a cheerful happy birthday. She often seemed to look to me as an older sister seeing as she was without one. And Ginny was like a little sister to me. Then plump kind faced Mrs. Weasley came in and asked Ginny to help her with the chickens and they left with a kind happy birthday from Mrs. Weasley as well.

Then Mr. Weasley came in. Mr. Weasley and I have always gotten along well because I was so good with muggle electronics due to my muggle ex-engineer grandfather. "Hey there Cody Happy Birthday! You waiting for the twins?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I told him, "They should be back any minute."

"So I have recently acquired this muggle car I believe it is called a Fart Angelo." he told me excitedly, I giggled.

"You mean a Fort Anglia?" I asked,

"Yes that's it. I was wondering if you would like to help me with taking it apart and fixing it up?" he asked enthusiasm clear in his voice.

"Mr. Weasley I'd love to but I can't I'm starting school soon remember. Hey this is your chance to work on something by yourself." I told him.

"Your right I'll go get started right now!" and he ran out faster the a little kid on Christmas day.

The next person I saw Fred and George's younger brother Ron who came down the stairs talking to their older brother Percy about something.  
"But Perce your best with numbers in this house wouldn't Harry Potter be in my year when I go?  
"Honestly Ron I don't care if he's year as long he's still alive when it's his year to go. Now if you'll excuse me I've got tons of studying to do before school starts. Oh hello Cody," Percy said only just noticing me, "Happy Birthday." And he left without another word.  
"Hi ya Ron." I greeted him,  
"Hey Cody Fred and George aren't back from the village yet," He told me, "But they should be soon." He added. "So how's your birthday been so far?" Ron asked trying to make small talk.  
"It's bean nice thanks," I told him, "And yes based on what I've come up with Harry Potter will be in your year." I said to try and cheer him up. It seemed to have worked. But just then George walked in.  
"Hey Cody Happy Birthday!" He cheered, "Fred said he'd meet me back up here in a bit,"  
"OK" I answered with a shrug,  
"Let's go up stairs for now your gift is up there. Your not getting it till Fred is back but you know." George said simply.  
"Nice talking to ya Ron. Later." I called to him on our way the landing.  
"Happy Birthday!" Ron called back  
And now George went and blindfolded me saying to wait for my birthday gift and that he'd give it to me as soon as Fred got back. I was sure he was flirting with that new muggle girl who just moved to the village. He did it to all the new girl's for some reason. I could tell George was no longer in the room so I started humming the tune of my favorite song. Piano Man by Billy Joel. I know he's a muggle artist with muggle songs and most magical kids had never even heard of him. But still I loved the song.  
Happy Birthday!" yelled two identical voices as I felt something being put on my lap.  
"Sorry I'm late I took a quick detour to say hello to that new girl up the road." Fred told me confirming my suspecting.  
"I knew it you little prat." I said, "So what's the name of the girl you were mock flirting with this time?"  
"Ya Freddie tell us her name." George mocked. Fred took the blindfold away from my face so I could see the annoyed look he was giving us. Then he smiled.  
"Just open your present." He said,  
"I'm really excited about finally going to Hogwarts this year." I began, " Is it that amazing?" I asked eagerly,  
"All and more." George answered,  
"Now open your gift already!" Fred said again,  
"Okay okay," I said waving away his tone. "I can't believe you guy's did this." I added. I opened the box and my jaw dropped. It was a just a shoulder bag. A really cute shoulder bag but… No there was more to this Fred and George would never do anything that boring on a normal day let alone my Birthday. "Okay I give what's so special about this bag?" I asked.  
"This bag," began George,  
"Is enchanted to be equipped with what ever you need at a moments notice," Fred continued,  
"For almost anything." George went on,  
"Such as…"  
"Pranks,"  
"Chases,"  
"Prison-breaks,"

"Or a good old fashion sneak-out,"  
"Of course it can't supply anything really big mind you," George said thoughtfully,  
"But it can give small things that can get you out tight situations." Fred added,  
"Or help you get a quick job prank down nice and fast." George finished. I looked up at the two of them with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe they had done this. It was perfect.  
"Don't you like it?" Fred asked, I put the box down and got up slowly. I wrapped my arms around both of their necks and gave them both a huge. They both hugged me back and gave the two each a kiss on the cheek.  
"I LOVE it!" I told them when I pulled away. "It's the best gift any one has ever given me!"  
"So has your Hogwarts letter come yet?" George asked.

"Ya just this morning," I told them, "I'm so excited!"  
"Hey I forgot ask when I first got up here who's that German woman down stairs talking to mum?" Fred suddenly asked.  
"Hey that girl who just moved here is from Germany," I said, "Fred you were talking to her before would you say she seemed like a witch?" I asked him,  
"Not really and that women and the girl don't look alike," Fred said thoughtfully, "And she knew that muggle song you like Cody."  
"Piano Man?" I asked,  
"Yep, and get this she has a really good singing voice like you do and her eyes are exactly the same now that's weird eyes like yours aren't too common are they?" Fred said puzzled.  
"Fred I highly doubt they were exactly the same just similar." George said.  
"Let's go down and meet her." I suggested. But when we got down there the woman was gone. We choose to leave it be for now but Fred's words kept repeating in my head "Eye's like yours aren't too common are they?" I know I was adopted but… I didn't have sister my mom would have told. And I stayed fixed on that thought for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Payton

My mother decided that I should go with the Weasly family to London and get my school supplies. But none of them know of my… abilities. I'm a witch and I'm still not very comfortable admitting it. Well with my strange school list I can only hope that they happen to look the other way away from me the entire time! Like that would ever happen…  
"Payton!" My mother called, "Payton, it's time to go now! We have to go to the Weasly's house now or we'll be late!" I had to hurry down the stairs from my room and jump the last three steps.  
"Coming Mum!" I responded after knocking over the ottoman… again. I knew how much time I had left and I just had to take a nap! Oh, stupid, stupid, stupid of me! I ran into the living room with my bag hanging and bouncing along on my shoulder when… BAM! I ran straight into Mother. Only it wasn't Mother! I had run into Fred at full speed and knocked the wind out of the both of us! I don't think that I have ever been so embarrassed in my life!  
"Ouch! Oh! I'm so sorry Fred! Sorry! I shouldn't have run-" I was cut off by his laugh. A little high but playful and forgiving.  
"It's ok, Payton! If anything, that was fun!" He said. "Well it's time to go. The car is outside and my brothers and little sister can't wait to meet you!" He really was sweet. I wonder how big a family he has? I wish that I had a sister, or a brother. It gets lonely being an only child with only her Mother to trust and confide in. I had obviously been making a sad face because Fred, of course, noticed. "Hey Payton what's wrong?"  
I smiled and said reassuringly, "It's fine! Really. I was just thinking. Well let's go!" But I could tell that Fred wasn't one to let things go. He was going to bring this up again. I'm sure of it. "Ah! I just remembered! My horse needs to be taken care of while I'm gone and I need to see her right now!" I was really worried since my horse is old and I'm going to be gone for a very long time so she needs someone to take care of her!  
"Well I'll go tell mom that you need to see your horse! Go now and we'll meet you at the stables. Run!" He said with such confidence that I knew he is one of those kids who can get away with almost anything.  
I ran as fast as I could but I shouted over my shoulder words of thanks and how I promise it will only take a few minuets. I ran and ran so fast that when I got to the intersection next to my horses stables I didn't stop or see. Tires screeching… a woman screaming… pain in my side… horses panicking… the most hurt cry…nothing…

Cody

I had gone with the Weaslys to S.t Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Apparently the new girl that Fred had visited was injured!  
"I heard about what happened to Fred's friend! Is she alright? Can we see her? Where is she?" My stream of questions was cut off by the Healer I was talking to. I wanted to know what happened to the Sullowen girl. Her own mum wasn't even allowed to see her! And I only just found out that she is a witch! Another witch that will be in my year! And Fred couldn't tell. Wow! And now she has bee hit by a car!  
"Cordelia I must ask you to calm yourself." The Healer said "We may see her now." But I wasn't listening. I heard someone singing. A girl. She had a beautiful voice and was singing a song that I recognized as "Piano Man" and this girl could sing! I mean that she wasn't just good, she was amazing! Now I know what Fred meant by "She had a really good singing voice, like you" She knew all the words! One weird thing is that she didn't sound confident at first but her voice grew so strong at the end that I knew we had something very important in common. I walked in and just listened to her.

When she fell silent we just smiled at each other. I liked this girl already!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Cody:

I was skating down Diagon Ally on my skateboard, which I had painted the Hogwarts crest on the bottom of. Today my hair streaks were green and I was wearing a green sweat shirt with the sleeves pulled up over a brown T-Shirt with denim capris and gray converse as well as my new bag hung over my shoulder with the words _Forever is Composed of Now's _written on it, it was a quote from Emily Dickens. I stopped suddenly and let Fred, George, and Payton catch up to me Fred was helping Payton walk with her broken leg in a cast. We couldn't just have her healed at Saint Mungo's cause too many people saw the accident and it would be to conspicuous for her to walk out of it without a scratch. But we'd get fixed first thing when we get to Hogwarts.

"Well that's just not fair." George protested, "You didn't say you would use your wheel thing."

"For the hundredth time," I said exasperated, "It's called a skateboard." George rolled his eyes and Fred handed me my brand new bitch black owl Wisdom.

"So were to next?" Payton asked. George pointed to the shop right across from us the sign said "Olivanders crafting wands since 850 B.C."

"You want to go first Payton?" I asked.

"Nah you can." Payton answered

"Cody how about you go in and Fred and I will take Payton to the  
Ice-cream parlor." George said to Me.  
"You guy's aren't coming in with me?" I asked confused.

"No it's better if you do this alone." George answered, taking  
Wisdom and pulling my board next to him.

"Well OK then." I said as I made my way to the shop. I walked into the old shop it smelled nice like wood and dust.

"Hello there," said an old voice. "I am Olivander may I ask who you are?"

"Hello Mr. Olivander my name is Cody Scout." I told him.

"Yes the adopted daughter of John Scout oak wood 11 in dragon heart string and of the former Marry McDonald pine wood 15 in unicorn hair. Am I correct?" He finished.

"Um ah yeah." I answered surprised that he remembered both my parents.

"Humm lets see what wand shall we try today maple wood 8 in phoenix feather, beach wood 14 in unicorn hair, or perhaps cherry wood 10 ¾ in dragon heart string. Humm ah how about this one palm wood dragon heart string 16 ½ in?" He asked I wasn't sure if he was really talking to me though. He handed me the wand and I dropped it right away I could tell, I'm not sure how, but I could just tell it wasn't the right one from the second I touched it i just felt wrong. "I suppose not." Mr. Olivander said taking the wand. "How about this one black thorn wood 15 ¼ in phoenix feather." Again as soon as he handed me the wand it just felt wrong I didn't even need to test it. After several other attempts all of which failed I asked him if I could look. "I suppose so." he answered seeming baffled.

As I looked around I could smell the smell of freshly sanded wood a smell I've always loved. I finally found a very old looking box in the back it was covered in dust I picked it up and walked back to the front of the store. I slowly lifted the lid and I picked up the wand as soon as I touched it I felt a warm tingle run from my fingers all the way down my spine. This was it. This was my wand. "What kind of wand is this Mr. Olivander?" I asked.

"You tell me young one." He answered. I looked at the wand in my hand and began to examine it.

"Red wood, unicorn hair, 13 in." I told him not too sure how I know that.

"Correct my child I must say I'm quite glad that wand finally chose someone the poor thing has been sitting in this shop for quite some time it was one of the very first wands I ever made." Mr. Olivander told me. "Now tell me have ever been interested in wand lore? You seem to have quite a talent for it." That surprised me.

"Um no but I'll sure to think about it when I'm older." I answered, "I better go my friends are waiting for me. It was nice meeting you Mr. Olivander." I shook his hand and walked on out were I saw my three friends in the exact same position I left them George with my things and Fred with Payton leaning on him for support only now they were covered in ice cream.

"Hey guys." I said, walking over to where they stood, "I got my wand." I sang, taking it out of the boxto show them. "Red wood unicorn hair 13 in." She informed us.

"Brilliant!" George exclaimed. "It's Cody's turn for ice cream."

"Well Payton I guess it's your turn." Fred said gently pushing her off his shoulder. "And when you're back out let's go to Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. Because mum will be frantic if we only come back with 2 wands 2 owls and ice-cream down all our fronts." He said.


End file.
